The role of obesity in the production of lithogenic bile and cholesterol gallstones is being assessed in American Indians and Caucasians. Bile acid pool size, biliary lipid composition, and biliary lipid secretion rates are being measured before and after weight loss. The experimental work has been completed and the data are being prepared for publication.